


Hall H

by kimmu



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, San Diego Comic Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened after Tom left the stage at SDCC and why Chris was not seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hall H

“Say it.”

Tom’s touch was deceptively soft as he tucked a stray strand of Chris’s hair that had fallen into his eyes back behind his ear. He rubbed over sensitive scalp before trailing his fingers back down Chris’s jaw, stretched uncomfortably wide to accommodate all of the cock stuffed into Chris’s mouth, and thrust his hips forward. Chris’s grip on his hips tightened enough that Tom was sure he’d probably have a couple of bruises even through the leather of his pants, and he thrust into Chris’s mouth harder as he started to fuck his face in earnest.

“I know you can say it,” he said with eyes glittering just a little too brightly as Chris gagged. His own voice sounded wrecked. “You look beautiful choking on my cock.”

Tom had felt high after having that many people in the palm of his hand, and as soon he had seen Chris getting ready for his surprise run in for later in the panel, he had needed to have him as well. One look was all it had taken to have Chris follow him to an out of the way room and drop to his knees.

“Now say it.”

Tom pulled back enough to allow Chris to recover. His cock slipped free from Chris’s lips to rest against his cheek and leak against it. Chris took a deep, ragged breath and looked up at Tom with eyes shiny with a few unshed tears. He pressed a sweet kiss to the wet cockhead, his eyes never leaving Tom’s, before sucking on it lightly. Chris tongued the slit to lick up the wetness there and knew Tom was close. He let one hand off of its hard grip on Tom’s hips and wrapped it around Tom’s cock instead. The pace was hard and fast as he started to jerk him off.

“Say my name, Chris.”

Chris didn’t stop as he smiled up at Tom. “Loki,” he whispered just loud enough for Tom to hear. It was enough.

Tom’s body jerked tight as he came all over Chris’s face. A rope of come caught in Chris’s eyelashes as it dripped down, and the sight of it made Tom’s cock jump as it spurted one last dribble. “Oh Chris,” Tom panted. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't handle the footage of Tom from SDCC. I really can't. I know Chris was in HK filming but I much prefer this version of events.


End file.
